


Selections ;)

by sonofadeanwinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofadeanwinchester/pseuds/sonofadeanwinchester
Summary: You and Seb are trying to pick out a box of condoms at your local Drug Store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was work tonight and I was fixing the condoms area. I thought it would be funny to write a one shot of the reader and him trying to pick out condoms. Hopefully it turns out okay :)

"Sebastian. Oh my god, you're gonna get us kicked out!" I was spewing out words between gasps of breath. "Oh my god, no! Seriously?"

Seb chuckled, putting back a cheap box of condoms. "What babe? These will do just fine!"

I shook my head and winked, "not for the amount of se-." I stopped abruptly when a small child walked behind me and he gave us a strange look.

"Mommy, why is that lady laughing so hard? And why does that man have a ball in his pants?" The boy pointed to Sebastian's half erect penis and his face turn bright red.

The mother's eyes widened and she mouthed an apology. I waved her off and smiled.

He shifted himself and chuckled, "third time this week, baby. Gotta stop talking about it."

I winked at him and blew him a kiss, "as I was saying. We need good ones."

He sighed, "but why the expensive ones? Can't we just get, like, the no name ones or something?"

I snorted, "you want a kid any time soon?"

He shrugged, "I mean, maybe."

I smirked, "maybe ... yeah in like two years. Jesus, at least let me hit 25."

He winked and ran his finger up my bare arm. "You'd make a great mom."

I blushed under his touch and gaze, "baby, you'd make a great daddy."

He leaned in close, his breath tickling my ear. "I'm your daddy." He pulled away and shook his head, his face completely cringed in how terrible that sounded. "Never mind, we never do the daddy thing but I thought I'd give it a try and-. You know what, just forget it."

I buckled over in laughter, little squeaks escaping my lips. "Christ, Sebastian. Really?"

A worker came over to us and she smiled politely, "you guys finding everything okay?"

He nodded but I stopped him, "not to make you uncomfortable or anything, but." Sebastian slapped his palm against his face and sighed. "Seb, this is a real question." The girl chuckled. "We are looking for a good brand of condoms and not sure what to get. You have any, like, preference or recommendations?"

Her face turn a bright red and she laughed, "uh, well." She cleared her throat and looked around her. "To be honest, my boyfriend and I like to use Trojan. We've been sleeping together for almost three years and it hasn't failed us yet. But the cheap ones work too."

"Ah-ha!" He snapped his fingers. "Thank you kind lady. Ms-." He checked her name tag. "Ms Kyla. You're very smart. I've been recommending that the cheap ones are just as good as the expensive but my love here, she seems to think not."

She bit her lip, stifling a laugh. "Well, I mean. It depends on if you wanna knock her up or not?" Then she stopped and covered her face with her fingers. "Oh my god, sorry. That was inappropriate."

Sebastian threw his head backwards, a full gut laughed escaping. "Wow! Okay. I like you."

I chuckled and slapped his arm playfully. "Thank you, Kyla, for your help. We're gonna go with Trojan." I grabbed a box and headed towards the cash. I turned and yelled out, tossing the box to Seb. "Baby, get the big box. We need lots."


End file.
